I Will Run To You
by NoPowerInThe'VerseCanStopMe
Summary: After she rescues Misty, Cordelia can't help but wonder if the swamp witch is really okay. But really, it's Cordelia who's not okay.


Well, since people seemed to enjoy my first Foxxay fic, here's another. If you have any prompts, you can send them to me on tumblr at latherrinsemaim. Otherwise, enjoy.

One-shot based on the prompt: The night after Cordelia found Misty. She feels alone and goes to see how Misty is after all, then they have a compromising encounter.

* * *

Cordelia's head throbbed. Even with the analgesic spell Myrtle had performed, there was still a dull throbbing behind her eyelids that blossomed out into the rest of her skull. But Cordelia only had herself to blame for the pain. It hadn't been some hooded figure who had stolen her sight this time. She had done this all on her own.

But Cordelia couldn't regret the decision too much. It had led her to the curly-haired swamp witch who was resting a few doors away. Without Cordelia's visions, the grave Madison had chosen for Misty may have been her final resting place. The power of resurgence wouldn't have helped Misty while she was trapped in a concrete tomb.

Now Misty was safely resting down the hall, though she was one of the few. Zoe, Madison and Kyle were all missing. Not that it was really surprising. If Cordelia thought it would do any good, she may have run a long time ago. Maybe Zoe and Kyle could find happiness together. Cordelia was too far-gone.

She was the pathetic daughter of the Supreme who had to blind herself to even be slightly useful. Fiona didn't care about her anyway. She hadn't even come near here. Cordelia knew it was because Fiona held secrets that would the strongest woman flinch. But she had barely even talked to Cordelia. The house felt so empty and Cordelia felt so alone.

Fiona didn't care about her. Hank had betrayed her and now he was dead. Her students were being attacked and disappearing. Cordelia had failed the coven, had failed everyone. Everyone except the woman sleeping down the hall.

Cordelia sighed and swung her feet over the edge of her bed. The hardwood was cool beneath her feet. She felt around for her cane, thankful she hadn't tossed it out when Auntie Myrtle restored her sight. Her fingers brushed against it and she planted her feet and pushed off the bed.

After bumping her toe on her nightstand, Cordelia briefly wondered if she should have taken a moment to memorize the layout of the house before gouging out her eyes. She shook off the thought and made her way to her door. The halls were silent.

Fiona was off with her secret boyfriend. Marie was still absent. Cordelia assumed she'd had enough of Fiona and take off. As she felt her way down the hall to Misty's new room, Nan's room, she heard the soft strains of music.

Cordelia followed the sound of the music until she reached the door. It was shut so she knocked softly. After a bit of scrambling the door was pulled open. Cordelia couldn't tell for sure, but something told her there was a smile on the pale face of the swamp witch.

"Miss Cordelia," Misty said.

"Please, call me Cordelia. This isn't much of a school anymore and I'm not much of a headmistress."

"Nonsense Miss…sorry…Cordelia," Misty smiled.

She took Cordelia's hand and led her into the room. Fleetwood Mac played softly on Misty's new record player. Cordelia allowed Misty to lead her to the bed and sit next to the curly-haired witch on the edge.

"Are you feeling okay?" Cordelia asked, not sure what else to say.

She wasn't sure what had possessed her. She should have stayed in her room, content in her misery.

"I'm fine, being stuck in a tomb is way better than bein' burned alive," Misty tried to joke.

Cordelia could hear the strain in her voice. Even with the power of resurgence, Cordelia was certain death still had an effect on the younger witch. She still couldn't believe Madison had done that. She'd know the girl was a bit selfish and power-hungry, but she hadn't thought her capable of this. But as Fiona had reminded her, Cordelia was naïve and worthless.

"I'm so sorry Misty. I told you that you'd be safe here, but I couldn't even protect you from my own coven," Cordelia said, tears falling down her face.

Cordelia felt Misty slide toward her on the edge of the bed. Misty took Cordelia's hands in her own.

"Now you listen here, you had nothin' to do with that spoiled witch brat lockin' me up in that tomb. I mean, hell, 'Delia, you maimed yourself to find me. And you did find me. You protected me. It ain't your fault you always try to see the best in everyone. You couldn'ta known what Madison was up to. But you figured it out and you saved me," Misty said firmly.

Tears were still streaming down Cordelia's face. Misty let go of Cordelia's hands and softly wiped the tears away.

"You saved me," Misty whispered.

Cordelia couldn't fight the pull she felt toward Misty. Hell, she wasn't sure she'd even want to. So she simply leaned forward and let Misty capture her lips.

Misty's hands slid into Cordelia's hair as Cordelia's searched out Misty's hips. Misty's dress was soft, the way fabric that's been worn over and over again is. It felt like home, like someone cared enough to keep it around instead of tossing it aside after it had been used.

Cordelia's eyes still hurt, the coven was going to hell, her mother was still disappointed in her, but when Misty's lips trailed across Cordelia's jaw and found that sweet spot on her neck, Cordelia found she didn't much care.


End file.
